themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Absolute Lithops Effect
Absolute Lithops Effect is the 14th song on the album All Hail West Texas. Lyrics After one long season of waiting After one long season of wanting I am breaking open My insides are pink and raw And it hurts me when I move my jaw But I am taking tiny steps forward And I, I feel sure that my wounds will heal And I, I will bloom here in my room With a little water And a little bit of sunlight And a little bit of tender mercy Tender mercy The big trucks come up the highway And the big wheels rattle my windows And night, night comes to Texas After one blind season alone in here After one long sweltering summer I, I'm going to find the exit And I will go to the house of a friend I know And I will let myself forget With a little water And a little bit of sunlight And a little bit of tender mercy Tender mercy Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It's about sometimes when you're living in a place all by yourself and you get a kind of a absolute lithops effect. It's called 'Absolute Lithops Effect.'" -- 2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *"This is a song about sitting alone in a room waiting for something to happen. A subject that's most insufficiently addressed by pop music. You know, because not everybody really is going to find the one they love, but everybody is going to spend some time alone in a room waiting for something to happen." -- 2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-08-20 - Durham Music Festival - Durham Armory - Durham, NC *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-31 - The Foundation - Lubbock, TX *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Origami Vinyl - Los Angeles, CA *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-27 - New Brookland Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-17 - La Connexion Live, Toulouse, France *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2015-05-31 - Amoeba Records - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX Videos of this Song *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX Category:All Hail West Texas songs Category:All Hail West Texas (Remastered) songs Category:Video